1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for quilting. The present disclosure more specifically relates to a method, apparatus, and computer-readable medium for a braking system in a quilting apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Machine quilting is quilting made through the use of a sewing machine to stitch rows or patterns using select techniques to stitch through layers of fabric and batting in the manner of old-style hand-quilting.
Free motion quilting is a process used to stitch the layers of a quilt together. Longarm quilting involves placing the layers to be quilted on a special frame. The frame has spindles on which the layers are rolled, keeping these layers together without the need for tacking or pinning. These frames are used with a sewing head mounted on a moveable platform. The platform rides along tracks so that the sewing head can move across the layers on the frame.
In all of the free motion quilting configurations the user of the quilting machine determines when and where to stop the movement of the sewing head of the quilting machine and then to move the sewing head of the quilting machine in a different direction.